


【奇杰】Star

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 娱乐圈AU
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“大家好，这里是HxH电视台，现在为您直播本次电影学院奖的颁奖典礼。电影届一年一度的盛事，今晚群星汇聚，现在依次为您介绍红毯上的明星。” 

“……可以看出女明星们使出浑身解数争奇斗艳，刚刚走过的是上届影后艾森·格林福特，她今年穿着别出心裁的晚礼服，据说是出自知名服装设计师比斯吉之手，大胆运用了无数缎带和蝴蝶结，打造出梦幻般的飘逸感，不得不说只有影后才能驾驭的了。” 

“现在走过的是，获得最佳武术指导提名的来自东瀛的半藏，哇，突然在红毯上开始做单手俯卧撑，又跳了起来！稍等一下，据我们所知，他并没有获邀走红地毯，呃，保安出现了，把他拉了下去...” 

“咳咳，接下来是去年获得最佳男主角提名之一的帕利士通·希尔，今天打扮的依旧十分风骚，很多粉丝评论说他更适合去做牛郎…啊，他对镜头比了个中指，我们不得不说这在直播中是十分失礼的行为，请允许我们予以谴责。”

接下来镜头被移开，但是隐隐传来了一声fxxk。鉴于主持人和帕利士通正在对对方人身攻...进行亲切问候，接下来走过的几位明星并没有配上解说。

“非常抱歉刚才讲解的中断，现在红毯上这对是奇犽和小杰，圈中有名的同性夫妇，他们一如既往亲热得拉着手，不时向两边的观众打招呼，场边掀起了阵阵尖叫，果然很有人气。众所周知他们很少会出席这样的场合，今天是因为两人的共同好友，获得本次最佳原创歌曲奖提名的帕里斯邀请，他们才十分难得的出现在今年颁奖典礼现场。”

“想必观众们都记得两个人第一次现身大银幕，精湛的演技给人留下深刻印象，尤其奇犽一举获得了金球奖最佳男配角奖项，虽非科班出身，然而浑然天成的演技征服了世界各地的影迷。接下来等待颁奖途中，我们会为您一一介绍获得本次提名人士的代表作品。”

“今年获得提名的帕里斯，当年最大的冷门，凭处女作获得了最佳新人导演奖，更是发掘出了奇犽和小杰使两人走上星途。”

“其实本是帕里斯初次试水的小成本故事片，因为导演和两个非专业演员的互相成就，不仅一举夺得最佳新人导演和最佳男配两项奖，全球票房更是狂卷53亿戒尼，而本片成本仅9千万，这简直是影视界的奇迹。”

“由于资金及人手的不足，帕里斯一人身兼导演、编剧、音乐、后期数职，而且找来他的朋友奇犽和小杰帮忙，两人除了出演配角和群演，还分别参与了动作指导和道具等各项工作。”

“剧本是经典的个人英雄主义拯救世界的故事，而且加上了科幻及机甲战斗元素，虽说设定讨喜，然而机甲类影片很难拍好，特效、剧情和故事节奏缺一不可，市场上不乏驾驶机甲硬加莫名其妙感情线的烂片，扑街扑的没人敢尝试。可帕里斯迎难而上，并非一味追求特效，专注打磨剧情和展现人性，整部影片动人心弦。”

故事讲述在架空的X-I2星，曾经一度被人类击退的虫族经过集结再次悄然入侵。毕业于联邦机甲学院，实力并不出众的主角驾驶战机在一次巡航中偶然发现了虫族进犯的痕迹，报告给联邦军部时却没有获得足够重视。

深知事态严峻的主角冒天下之大不韪，越过军部，以一己之力游说因国防预算被克扣而被冷藏的机甲部队，在抑郁不得志的指挥官帮助下，成功挫败了虫族先遣队的攻击。经过主角的友人某位记者的实时报道，以为虫族已销声匿迹的X星举世哗然。

自从上次战争后便蒙尘的军部机甲还来不及修缮翻新，虫族大军就已入境。在已经完成进化的虫族面前，残败破旧的机甲且战且退。

人类陷入生死存亡危机，终于军部不得已做出决定，让主角去找上次击败虫族后被他们打压的曾经传说中的战神。

前战神（奇犽 饰）和他的搭档（小杰 饰）曾是联邦最锋利的两把尖刀，两人驾驶机甲在战场上无往不利。在一次两人分开执行任务中，他的搭档为了保护一艘民用飞船，面对成倍的虫族战至最后一刻，在掩护飞船离开安全距离后，冲入敌群引爆了能源所剩无几的战甲。虽有生命维持系统的保护，因爆炸威力过大，脑部受创在保护舱中陷入了永眠。

得知噩耗的奇犽带领联邦军部的战队屠尽入侵的虫族，打算进行跃迁给予致命一击时，被联邦以人类已获得战争的全面胜利为由，抨击奇犽以一己私欲擅自行动，强制要求他退役并剥夺全部军衔，留给他的只有一部剩下少量能源的空架子机甲。联邦大肆庆祝宣传虫族已经被消灭，集权获得了空前的威望和拥护。

主角奉命去拜访奇犽的时候，奇犽正守在昏迷不醒的杰身边。杰失去了对外界的一切感知，只有心脏还在跳动，即使被医生宣布脑死亡，奇犽仍不离不弃得照顾着他，机甲上仅剩的能量块维持着保护舱的机能，这些年奇犽一直守着他，带着没来得及说出口的情愫。保护舱中小杰的青发如瀑，在营养液中轻轻荡漾，他面容恬静，和熟睡中没什么不同。

主角见到奇犽，他正用手隔着透明的舱门慢慢描绘着所爱之人的面部轮廓，仿佛在温柔得摸着他毫无知觉的脸。主角说明来意，奇犽的手顿了一下，他传说级的机甲核心都在能量块上，这残余的能量块用来维持小杰的保护舱机能，把超级能量块交给军部能升级打造出可以击败虫族的机甲部队，然而这样做的话，意味着杰将真正迎来永暗。

奇犽选择了交给主角，然后把杰安睡的保护舱放置在这些年里他保养得很好的机甲上，随主角出征。

在惨烈的最终战，奇犽驾驶使用次级能源草草武装过的机甲为掩护主角，遭到重创陨落。主角在前战神和其他人的帮助下，终于成功消灭了虫族。而受了致命伤的奇犽趴在保护舱上，胸腹伤口处喷涌出的大量鲜血如同血雨冲刷着舱门，他打开保护舱，抱出心脏已经停止跳动的小杰，他看起来就像睡着了，做着一个醒不来的梦。

“我们…赢了…”

奇犽轻轻亲吻着他的额头，伤处和口中不停涌出的血把小杰的衣物都浸透了，沉静的脸上也滴落沾染上血珠，但是奇犽已经无暇顾及。

天空开始飘起了细雪，然后渐渐大了起来。天地间飘洒纷飞的雪片中，他抱着小杰，缓缓步入机甲坠毁旁的一泓深潭。待到人影不见，血色弥漫的湖面冻结般凭空支出巨大的棱状不规则冰晶。史诗般悠扬的乐声响起，远处，主角和簇拥着他的人们正在高声欢呼庆祝着人类的胜利。

电视里的转播正放映着小杰熟睡般的特写镜头，一手一个马克杯走进来的小杰看到屏幕，炸了毛一般把杯子往奇犽面前一放，开始跟他抢遥控器，奇犽一边端起小杰拿给他的果汁，一边坏笑着把遥控器往身后藏，最后小杰完全抢不到，开始躺在奇犽身上耍赖。

“把你拍得多好啊。”奇犽逗他。

“我不想看！”小杰又捂眼睛又想捂耳朵。

电视里仍在介绍，“本片为节约成本，特效场景少而精良，观众被浩瀚宇宙战震撼，狰狞可怖的虫族大军压境，在空中密密麻麻集结的场面带来无与伦比的视觉与心理上的冲击。”

“……虽然两人在剧中作为配角戏份不多，却同时笼络了大批粉丝，很多人表示小杰的睡颜就是天使，虽然没人见过天使，但是如果有，一定就是小杰那样的。还有评价说，他是真正的睡美人。”

可惜捂住了耳朵的小杰仍然听到了这段评价，在奇犽揶揄的视线里从头红到脚。“睡美人哈？”“你闭嘴！”

帕里斯起初找他们两个帮忙拍戏，因为小杰不像奇犽那样演技天赋异禀，过度在意摄像头而紧张到记不住台词，而且台词僵硬，最后他的戏份就变成了大部分时间躺在保护舱。

后来在奇犽的带动下，小杰才做到不再关注摄像头，当成平时和奇犽的互动，在回忆场景中出现时，本色发挥，也十分流畅自然。电影放映后，两块未经雕琢的璞玉大放异彩，势头盖过中规中矩的主角，在悲剧的剧情加持下，猝不及防的火了。

主持人继续讲着，“……而凭此片获得最佳男配的奇犽，粉丝们纷纷被他的深情所感动，最后抱着小杰殉情的一幕让粉丝们的心都碎了。他胜任了从十几岁到四十几岁的年龄跨度的挑战，超逼真战争特效加上凄美与欢庆形成鲜明对比的结局，个人与家国之间命运让人唏嘘感叹，明明是胜利结局，因为天才演员的演绎却让观众们爆哭，冲淡了人类最终获胜的喜悦，让完美留下深刻遗憾的神来之笔，却并不喧宾夺主，本片一举斩获最佳新人导演和最佳配角奖项当之无愧。”

“而不仅主线剧情为观众及粉丝们津津乐道，之前说过本片不仅导演身兼数职，毫无演戏经验的两位也不只出演了其中令人叫绝的配角，先是有眼尖的观众在群演中发现了两个人的身影，然后发现本片不少镜头都有两人在打酱油。”

“例如主角在校期间被人欺负时进行反抗，两人在围观群众中跟着拍手叫好。还有为了渲染敌军压境前的平和日常，人们购物、旅行、现场观看演唱会和篮球比赛，而他们两位在其中分别出演了一起买食物的情侣，一起度蜜月的情侣，一起看演出的情侣以及一起看比赛的情侣。”

“甚至在赚了一波观众眼泪的小高潮，描写战争残酷的小人物群像中，虫族入侵后被强制应征入伍的青年和他未婚妻的生死离别也是他们俩演的！粉丝表示观影中眼泪流尽竟然都是因为这两个人，下面便分享一些粉丝的评论。”

「我四刷的时候发现购物的那对情侣很眼熟，然后发现是奇犽装了满满一购物车的巧克力，被小杰拦住，两个人吵了起来，你们是几岁的情侣啊请问？」

「蜜月旅行中的情侣穿着泳裤躺在海滩上，因为他俩戴着墨镜不好辨认，我当时就对着他俩的脖子锁骨胸肌和腹肌流口水了，后来仔细看的时候注意到他俩身上不明显的红色印记，猜到是吻痕时在想是化妆师化上去的，我还说居然连这处细节都顾到了！现在一回想X的这是他俩那啥的时候留下，然后故意给人看的吧。情侣必须死！」

「篮球比赛时镜头从下面观众席中一扫而过，凭借我FFF军团雷达一眼就看见了人群中偷亲的两位…话说kiss camera拍到的并不是你俩吧！当群演也不忘秀恩爱给人留条活路啊！」

「被应征的男青年把未婚妻护送到防空掩体，依依惜别的时候我还没认出他俩来，后来N刷我突然虎躯一震，那个未婚妻不就是小杰吗！？而且可能是刚从保护舱里爬起来发型都没换！长发飘飘穿着裙子，脸上化了妆，一开始没认出来我还以为是哪个美女演员，长得这么合我胃口…后来再定睛一看，那个男青年不就是头发染黑的奇犽吗！这话我都不想说了，怎么又是你俩怎么总是你俩！不过虫族打过来掩体被破坏前，赶来战场的青年拼死拖到救援，成功保护未婚妻和其他群众藏身的掩体，自己却英勇牺牲，而一无所知的未婚妻还在等待他的归来，我…X的眼泪又掉下来了。」

“总之这对现实中的夫妇即使在凑人数的群演中也到处放闪光弹，打了鸡血一般的粉丝五刷六刷只为找出两人腻在一起的镜头，最全的是一位火眼金睛的粉发现了几十处，甜度过高而使众多粉丝高呼赔我第一次看时哭出来的几升眼泪。这部电影真的是给大家带来不少惊喜…”

电视外在沙发上的两人看着粉丝扒出来的他俩的群演镜头都笑成一团，“找出了几十处，好厉害啊！是用放大镜看的吗？”

“我都不记得我们凑人数凑了多少次了。”反正只要有群演的地方，人堆里就有他俩。

电视里说到，“……然而大家关心的是这对夫妇真的像他们表现给外界看的那样恩爱吗？（放出一张两人十指相扣面对镜头挥手的照片，各自手上无名指的婚戒闪闪发光）

这是登上了娱乐新闻板块头条的照片。（一不知名女演员整个人扑进奇犽怀里，女演员挑衅般的视线望向某处，看热闹不嫌事大的媒体配上另一张照片，发现女演员看的是小杰的方向。奇犽的脸则故意被摄影师虚化处理，看不清表情）大家看得出来，照片上真是火药味十足，下面请看各位粉丝的看法......”

奇犽和小杰对看了一眼，都夸张的叹了口气。

“……随后我们也采访了当事人。  
（小杰被娱记团团围住，镜头快怼到了脸上）我觉得那张照片没什么的，踩到裙子被绊倒了所以奇犽就扶了她一把，没想到被她扑上来然后拍到这张照片。奇犽又温柔又绅士（你说谁！？没少被怼的娱记插嘴），不可能把受伤的人推开啊，而且我想大家知道的，奇犽曾经参加过世界综合格斗锦标赛，如果在她扑过来时把她推开，她可能会飞出去在空中做出托马斯转体九周半…（记者们笑声。又有人尖锐提问，那女演员挑衅的眼神你怎么看）有吗？没注意啊，只顾看着奇犽了。（那如果奇犽移情别恋你怎么办）不会的，奇犽全世界最爱我了！是吧！（斩钉截铁说完小杰对着镜头笑着说道）”

镜头外奇犽跟着所有观众一起捧心。

镜头一转对准了奇犽，媒体生怕他俩串通好，把两人分开来采访。

“什么？谁？”奇犽满脸茫然，有记者给他看那张照片，奇犽想了半天，诚实的告诉记者，“对那个女的没有印象，不记得了，没注意长什么样。”记者无奈，转而问到，“小杰要是出轨了你怎么办？”

“还能怎么样，当然是原谅他啊。”

然后第二天网上铺天盖地是奇犽满头白毛变绿油油的表情包，上面都是加粗字号的「当然是选择原谅他」几个大字。

所谓人红是非多，颁奖典礼那天，一个不入流的女演员带着她安排好的摄影师，走到奇犽旁边故意崴了脚往他身上扑，奇犽出于礼貌扶了她一把，谁知那女人打蛇随棍上，紧紧抱住奇犽，摄影师瞅准机会按下快门，奇犽不悦得两手握住她被袖子包裹的大臂，不由分说把她放到了一边保持距离。

奇犽和小杰一举成名后，有不少影视公司找上门来有意签约，一位传媒业巨头的老总直截了当提出潜规则小杰，许诺给他更好的资源，被奇犽当场拒绝，得罪了巨头的两人并没有如粉丝们所想的那样接剧本接到手软，然后大红大紫一飞冲天。

因为业内刻意打压，一些公司纷纷撤了，但是奇犽和小杰并不在意，本来他们出演朋友的电影只是帮忙，并不志在于此。也有不怕得罪主流传媒的影业找上两人，要是有让他们俩都感兴趣的，也乐得参与。没有，也不在乎，所以两个人目前都是有一定的人气，却并不像粉丝们想象的那样接下各种商业片或大好资源。

所以那个想炒绯闻借他俩上位的女演员一开始就打错了算盘，但是娱乐圈中向来如此，即使是一块残砖或是瓦砾，都有人想踩着让自己往上攀。因此奇犽和小杰才很少出席这种场合。


	2. Chapter 2

严格来讲算不上娱乐圈中人的杰和奇犽拍电影之前，都有共同和各自的追求，例如奇犽因为兴趣参加了综合格斗锦标赛，没什么悬念的进入八强后，资本操控的势力开始左右选手控制输赢，觉得没意思的奇犽退赛不玩了，开始和小杰满世界研究生物，两人获得生物学学位后，被朋友找去帮忙拍电影，之后两人又共同进修了戏剧和表演学，偶尔有小众的剧本找上他们，两人也不介意去露个脸。

因为传媒巨头的压制，很少有敢让两人担当主演的片子，所以人气不上不下，一直维持在中火。他们也并没有刻意捆绑，也有各自出演个系列剧跑个龙套什么的。忠实粉丝通过各种途径了解到他俩是青梅竹马，12岁开始双向暗恋，15岁正式确立关系，20岁结婚。出演电影后两人改动了姓氏做艺名，反正凭粉丝和娱记的能耐，查不到各自家族头上，他们对外公布的名字是杰·福克斯和奇犽·福克斯，小杰随“夫姓”。

因为两人的反追踪能力太厉害，不管是狗仔队还是私生饭都捕捉不到半点两人的日常生活，因此甚至有猜测两人涉足过不可说的敏感领域。铁杆粉丝们除了两人放出来的粮，实在没有能磕的了，因此对两人在电视上露面的呼声水涨船高，便有娱乐节目请他们做嘉宾，为了回应粉丝的热情，两人头一次现身了娱乐访谈节目。

面对抛出的粉丝们关心且无伤大雅的问题，杰和奇犽都老实回答了。主持人代替粉丝们问两人是否有想要孩子的打算，小杰回答“没有考虑过，因为奇犽的宝宝就只能是我。”奇犽刷地一下满脸通红，面对镜头捂脸，小杰坐他旁边对着他甜笑。狂撒狗粮让濒临饿死的粉丝一次吃撑，走得十分安详。

恰逢有位独立电影人筹划拍摄一部黑帮限制级影片，接洽过的圈中人士因为题材原因怕惹上麻烦，毕竟有些被捧红的明星背后有黑帮控股的资本。便找上了奇犽和小杰，两人看完剧本都表现出浓厚兴趣，制片人直率的表示因为涉及描写黑帮犯罪勾当的内幕，很可能让两人被帮派盯上，他俩对视了一眼，反倒满脸跃跃欲试，表示并不担心。厚道的制片既欣慰又替两人担忧，保证提供可观的薪资，但是他们只象征性的收取了些片酬，因为杰和奇犽并不靠演艺事业维持收入，帮朋友那次也是友情出演分文未取，不过影片大火后帕里斯把票房分红给了他们。出演电视电影对他俩来说，也是某种方面的历练和他们俩的娱乐，说白了就是打发时间。但是不管什么，两人都想做到职业级的。

这部电影的剧本梗概是主角黑帮头目（奇犽 饰）的帮派在友克鑫市势力扩张，暗中与警察局局长勾结，隐有一家独大之势，市长深知几个帮派间互相牵制的失衡会打破友克鑫势力版图，向中央情报局申请调来特派员（小杰 饰）安插进去当卧底，让几个帮派维持在互相制衡的局面，让他们像以往那样被政客拿捏利用，从而引发的一系列黑帮恶势力与政府恶势力间的对抗与纷争。

影片开端是坐在宽大老板椅上的黑帮头目，西装革履犹如商界菁英，胸前口袋露出叠得整齐的方巾边缘。和他正襟危坐相反，怀里抱着一个全身赤裸的年轻人，老大在他身体里面卖力挺动，却连领结都没有歪。戴着象征着权力的指环的手从圆润肩头摩挲到迷人的背部，画面晦暗又淫靡不堪，透露着令人想入非非却并不下流的情欲。

背对着镜头的全裸青年画面一纵即逝，却让人无法忘怀。即使在做爱中，老大的衣着也一丝不苟，除了解开的裤链。老大怀中的是他最得力的右手，同时也是最宠爱的情人，然而一方发丝都不乱，一方却衣衫尽褪，两人之间天沟地壑般的地位差距展现的淋漓尽致。

老大器重他，宠爱他，却同时防着他并折辱他。上一秒在气派的橡木桌边交代给他任务，下一秒就能扯烂他的衣物压在桌面或座椅上进入他里面。但还是非常重视他的，杰来了之后他便断了和所有情人的来往，甚至有次性事中杰的裸体被误闯进来的部下撞见，老板直接挖出了部下的眼珠。老板要求部下们像尊敬他一样尊敬小杰，部下们的确是这样做的，但是他们既尊敬又惧怕着老大的右手，暗地里又轻蔑他，只是因为小杰实力最强，也许和老大不相上下，没有人敢明面上不敬，毕竟不仅上一个无意中看见他身体的人，还有骂了他一句“老板的婊子”的蠢货，都已经从这个世界上消失了。

两人狼狈为奸，杀人放火无恶不作，和其他帮派火拼之后，即使浑身浴血，两个人互相撕扯着跌跌撞撞在走私军火的库房疯狂做爱，充斥着的硝烟，血腥味让两人化身为只剩本能的野兽，一个在情人身上挞伐着宣布征服，一个用自己的身体吞吃着老板的全部理智和情欲。事后的他俩有时部下们都不敢上前来搭话，奇怪这两个疯子怎么还没弄死彼此。小杰和他上床的同时也替他铲除异己，然而表面上扩大奇犽的势力范围，却不动声色让他成为各帮派间的众矢之的，私底下架空奇犽帮派的影响力。

影片的转折是警察局局长利用权力腐败打听到小杰的身份，随即向奇犽告密。得知后的奇犽假装如常，挑起小杰的情欲准备和他上床时，出其不意击昏了他。

小杰再次醒来发现自己四肢被绑在铁制床架上，腿间和床单上不仅有干涸的精斑，还有一滩可疑的水渍。奇犽走进房间把门锁上，欣赏着一丝不挂在床上被绑成大字型的杰，从他后穴里拔出电量已经耗尽的假阳具，穴里的精液便一下子涌了出来，更加打湿了身下的床单。

小杰头痛欲裂回想起之前差点弄死他的侵犯，他被奇犽绑着肏了将近一个小时，然后被塞进一根粗大梆硬的电动阴茎，不知疲倦的在他里面震动了三个小时，到了射不出来的地步，后来被按摩棒搞到实在受不了而昏迷失禁。奇犽见他醒来，摘下黑色皮手套，把之前解下的小杰的腰带拿在手里当鞭子。单膝跪上床，捏着他的下巴冷笑，“当卧底把自己送到我床上，这么具有献身精神的调查局特派员，我是不是该好好夸奖你？”

见身份已经暴露，小杰不顾脚被绑着，长腿一抬挣断了脚上镣铐，脚腕顿时添上道鲜血淋漓深可见骨的伤，却全不在意抬脚便要把奇犽扫飞出去，趁他往后躲时挣开双手和另一只脚，披上奇犽之前扔在一旁的上衣跟他搏斗。小杰招招下死手，奇犽却似乎顾忌着他手脚的伤只是一味防守。小杰把他逼到墙角后，趁机闪身撞碎玻璃跳窗而逃，查觉到他意图的奇犽猛冲过去伸手去拉他，不顾自己手臂被碎玻璃割断的危险抓住了小杰的胳膊，若松手他从5楼高度掉下去绝对凶多吉少。并不买账的小杰举起另只手里藏着的玻璃碎片，猛地刺入他的手，奇犽吃痛一下松开了。坠落中小杰扒住阳台栏杆缓冲了几次，掉在了巷子里的垃圾堆上。奇犽派人去追他，却被小杰打伤了几个部下给逃脱。

逃走后随即引爆了藏在军火库的炸弹，不顾会造成平民伤亡，奇犽的势力遭受重挫损失惨重。

小杰在奇犽身边时明里暗里布下的线，即使奇犽拔起了一部分，也让他元气大伤一蹶不振。最终决战的天台之战，被他亲手送上末路的黑帮老大却没有杀他以泄心头之恨，站在天台上风衣猎猎，即使如此境地仍衣着笔挺负手而立，万般心绪深深蕴藏在眼底，却只是平静的对杰说，你赢了。

而欲将之置于死地，比反派更反派的卧底拿枪指着他，准备勾动扳机。打算直接越过法庭的审判，他知道若将黑帮老大送上法庭，会找金牌律师替他脱罪，这是杰决不允许的。这时与帮派勾结的局长派出的警察放冷枪铲除卧底，奇犽却替他挡下了这一枪，捂着伤口对杰说我不会受你们的利用，也不会接受你们的审判，说罢大笑着从天台跳下去，警察的枪林弹雨中小杰猛然跃起在空中抓住他，两人紧紧拥抱着从高楼坠了下去。

“真是败给你了。”

这是杰第一次主动拥抱奇犽，也是最后一次了，在两人迎来生命的终点。

奇犽带着解脱又释然的表情，好像验证了用生命赌赢的一件事。

“你果然还是对我动心了。”奇犽笑得不像将死之人，而像个赢家。

杰目光闪烁。从来坚信恶必除的他不择任何手段，即使是上了敌人的床，或牵连到无辜群众，却因为奇犽一次次不顾自身安危救下敌对阵营的他而动摇。究竟谁才是正谁才是邪他已经分不清楚了。虽然他不明白奇犽的话，因为他从来没有经历过心动，也就不懂自己对他是什么样的感情。

“另个世界见吧。”

想不明白的小杰不想了，把脸埋进他的颈侧，他已经累了，呼吸着他最熟悉的奇犽身上的味道，第一次心里如此的平静。

奇犽抱着他，因为政府的利用两人彼此敌对，在生命的最后一刻和解。

画面就此定格。然而友克鑫政府和帮派间的动荡，警察局局长继续扶持新的黑帮，罪恶永不停止。

因为这部电影的题材和主演的缘故备受打压，一开始只有寥寥无几的影院排片，结果人们观影后因为不吐不快的致郁结局使口碑大爆。排片的院线渐渐多了起来，就算传媒巨头不高兴，谁也不会和钱过不去。一时间片方造势加上粉丝自发宣传，叫好又叫座，成为了机甲战争电影之后又一现象级作品。

纸媒，新媒，网络加电视，这一现象席卷了所有平台，引发了铺天盖地对于电影剧情的深度讨论。

该影片没有真正意义上的好人，而且因揭露黑帮暗地里的不法交易，片场曾有黑帮派来的人监视。然而该片的讽刺之处在于，本是纯粹恶人的黑帮老大在卧底暴露之后，面对其昔日助手兼情人将死之际，没有给予致命一击，反倒动了恻隐之心，流露出宝贵的人性光芒。相较之下，代表正义一方的中情局卧底不仅对黑帮老大，甚至为达目的不惜对无辜平民痛下杀手。黑道有自己的一套法则，政府方却没有底线甚至不惜利用平民的牺牲。

因为舆论的热烈探讨，甚至某种程度上使友克鑫市政府被迫换血，市长不得不出来为警察局局长做背书。一定程度上影响到政治，这部电影也是前无古人了。

引起观众关注的社会问题，电影评论家讨论的拍摄和表现手法，不想深度思考的粉丝们对情色镜头的津津乐道，不管哪一方面都让不同受众各自满足。

而娱乐至上的粉丝们占了人群大多数，他们把深刻都用在了挖掘奇犽和杰的几次床戏的情感递进。影片一开始的性爱场面，是谁都不信任的黑帮老大对他新情人的一次试探。其实那是小杰在整部影片中唯一一处全裸镜头，只有背影出镜，然而据说这是奇犽最大的底限了，顺便说小杰对奇犽的底限是只允许他赤裸上身。

之后的做爱是彼此的索求与互相征服，情感的亲近与升华。最后一次则是背叛后的施暴与惩罚。这几次的情欲镜头，包括小杰全裸被绑在铁架床上，都并不是直接出镜，而是通过局部特写，引导观众以窥全貌，这种半遮半掩的拍摄手段十分高明，引人遐思勾起观众全部想象又不会沦为低俗卖肉的不入流色情。

而好色的饿狼粉丝们嗷嗷叫着，承认自己就是馋他俩的身子，你不馋他俩的身子，你太监。纷纷表示要出全部身家跪求摄像师把镜头再往小杰大腿上一点，再往腹肌下一点…

因为之前的电影粉上他们的观众全部震惊了，那个瓷娃娃般留在观众心中的睡美人完全颠覆，作为正派一方竟然比反派更坏更邪恶，打戏都是两个人亲自上阵，杰和奇犽一看就是练过的，互殴拳拳到肉真下死手，他俩真的是两口子？！现实中的真仇人打架下手都不会比他俩更狠，虽然据本人说是有留余地的，就这还算手下留情了？？那不留余地不得分分钟出人命啊。

然后有考古的粉丝扒出来以前关于两人对彼此移情别恋看法的采访，怪不得奇犽选择原谅，你家这个谁敢出手，根本没人会给你机会选择原谅。

据采访说两个人看过剧本后，都爽快的答应出演，为艺术不怕得罪黑恶势力让两人获得了更多赞誉。而小杰据称更是兴高采烈答应下来，似乎是对出演恶人十分期待，不过顶着天真正派外貌的他在剧中，真的比起演起恶人炉火纯青天生反派的奇犽让人印象深刻，也许这就是所谓的反差。可以想见今年最佳影片奖毫无悬念。

“两位演艺界不世出的逸才，他们是毫无疑问的巨星！即使娱乐圈中的黑暗也遮不住两个人的发光，相信在未来还会给我们带来更多惊喜！”主持人不吝溢美之词的激情解说，顺便隐晦的批判了一下传媒巨头对两人的打压。

奇犽拿起遥控器换台，横在沙发上枕着奇犽大腿的小杰昏昏欲睡，奇犽轻戳他脑门，“要是拍下一部剧你想演什么？”

不堪其扰的小杰咕噜一下翻过身，把脸埋进奇犽的肚子，口齿不清，“什么都好，不要有床戏的。”

为什么戏里都要和他上床啊，虽然拍戏时是借位，清场后只剩导演和摄像，结果导演喊卡后小杰四肢被绑动弹不得趴在大床上，被出戏后的奇犽盯着猎物般的眼神看得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。善解人意的导演带着摄像溜了，留下两人单独相处。小杰颤声叫他，“奇犽？我还被绑着呢？先松开我好不好？啊啊啊救命啊导演！”

奇犽脸上仍带着拍摄时戏中的狞笑，压了上去，床顿时凹陷了一块，还念着台词顺便改动了一下，“当卧底把自己送到我床上，我得好好奖励一下你。”

“奇犽！这里是片场啊，我们回去再——啊杀人啦！”

黑帮老大戴上黑色皮手套，粗粝的质感摩挲着嫩生生的肌肤，俯身压上去，让动弹不得的卧底彻底体验了一把什么叫爽得生不如死…

当然，那是粉丝们做梦都想知道的幕后的故事了。

End


End file.
